


Balancing Work and Home: T'Challa

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Series: Balancing Work and Home [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Humor, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Parenthood, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Wakandan Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: T’Challa’s daughter might take after her Auntie Shuri a little too strongly.Written for the Balancing Work and Home series I did with@thelookingglassalice





	Balancing Work and Home: T'Challa

T’Challa could hear the giggling before he even stepped into the lab.  He shook his head, knowing that he was going to somehow end up looking a fool, but the smile on his face betrayed his true feelings.  He loved how closely Nanali took after his sister.  She was a perfect role model for his daughter.

As he rounded the corner into the lab he heard Shuri shushing her, both girls still laughing.  There the giggling subsided and he stepped out from behind the wall.  Shuri grinned at him.  “Hello, brother.”  She said crossing her arms over her chest.  “You’ve come to see the new upgrades?”

“Of course, little sister,”  T’Challa replied returning the customary greeting and then turning it into the handshake he and Shuri had developed when she was only a small girl around the same age as Nanali was now.  He always loved that they had it.  No matter what, Shuri was his sister and she always would be.   “What have you got to show me today?”

She led him over to a mannequin with the claw necklace sitting on it.  She pulled out a tablet and tapped on it.  “Its features are similar to before.  It is still stored in the necklace, it still has the kinetic charge.  It is quicker to respond now, and can now predict needs based on external input.  If you suddenly have a projectile headed your way, for example,”  she threw a ball hard at the mannequin and the suit moved into place, protecting the spot the ball hit.  The ball ricocheted off and she caught it again.   “It won’t just do that all the time.  It can analyze density and makeup of the product.  An explosive will result in the suit becoming fully active, just a ball being thrown to you,”  She tossed the ball gently and it hit the mannequin and fell to the ground, rolling under the table.

“Always needing to improve things.”  T’Challa teased.

“Well, you can always be better, brother.  Someone needs to protect you.”  She shot back.

She led him over to a bench covered in weapons.  “These aren’t all for you.”  She said as he looked them over picking up various items and turning them over.  There was giggling over in the far corner and both T’Challa and Shuri smiled at each other.

“That,”  She said, “Will make a holographic decoy of you, to distract your enemies.”  She pressed a button and another T’Challa appeared on the far side of the room.  “He can be set to copy your movements or work on his own AI.  You can also make many of them, but that just seems like a cruel torture for everyone around you.”

T’Challa laughed and shook his head.  “I am sure everyone would love if there was many of me around.  M’Baku, for example, is very happy when I’m around.”

“I think M’Baku would throw himself off his mountain if you subjected him to that.”  Shuri teased.  “I don’t even think your poor wife would enjoy that too much.”

“Hey now, she is always complaining that I am not around enough.”  T’Challa laughed.  “It would be perfect for her.”

“This one.  This is for you to use.”  She handed him a small black orb and stepped back.  He looked at her and she nodded.  Here it was, the prank Nanali had worked so hard on.  He shook his head again and looked down at the orb.

“Press the button right there.”  She said.

He steeled himself and pressed the button.  A black sticky net shot out covering him and pulling itself tight, knocking him to the ground.  Nanali ran out giggling.  “I got you!  I got you, utata!”

“You most certainly did, mncinane.”  T’Challa laughed.

“Nanali is very fond of Spider-Man,”  Shuri explained laughing as she watched Nanali crouch down in front of her father’s face.

“Are you now?  Well maybe if you can get me out of this mess, I can take you to meet him one day.”

“Really?”  Nanali squeaked.  “I wanna meet him!”  She started to try and pull the netting from T’Challa but ended up getting just as stuck as he was.

“Wait!”  Shuri shouted, breaking down into hysterical laughter.  “Let me get you out!”

You entered the lab looking for your family.  It had been a little too quiet and that usually meant trouble.  The squealing and laughter that greeted you when the door to the laboratory opened was confirmation that something was up.

You stepped in and saw T’Challa and Nanali tangled together in black netting with Shuri trapped by her ankle where T’Challa had grabbed her and trying to reach a bench.

“Uhlobo, help us!”  T’Challa called.  

“Please, Umama, we’re stuck,”  Nanali added.

Shuri pointed to the bench.  “There’s a dissolving agent on the bench there.”

You looked at the hologram of T’Challa that was still standing at the door.  “You know what?  I think I shall just take this T’Challa.  He seems much more sensible.”  You said gesturing to it.

It responded to the trigger and followed after you.

“No, please.  Come back!”  T’Challa called roaring with laughter as you left the room.


End file.
